


Your Eyes Belong To Us

by Yandere_Exorcist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Language, Multi, Murder, Other characters from Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Exorcist/pseuds/Yandere_Exorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestine Luna Jones had been forced to move after a break down in a large public event. She thought moving to Gravity falls would help her but only turned out to be her personal hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the lay out of the story.

 It was the beginning of summer, 10 years after Gravity Falls has been freed from the Weirdmaggedon. Bill cipher, the dream demon and leader of the insanity has been defeated and locked away in a large mansion. However since the attack ended another dimension appeared next to the town. Reverse Falls. The new town was both the same and different to the original. The good were bad and the bad were good. The new town looked more high end than its original and was controlled by one family. The Gleeful family. With their paranormal powers and their slave demon, they ruled their town with an iron thumb. However the Gleeful twins, Mabel and Dipper decided that that wasn't enough and looked to another source of power known as the seeker's eyes. The eyes could see and walk into other dimensions without causing tears in space and time. The twins became hungry for this power and placed a spell on the Dream Demon's cage. Whoever has the Seeker's Eyes will be dragged to this mansion where they must work for the Gleeful family as their slave. Once the original Pines family heard of their plans they began their search for the owner of the eyes. Placing a barrier spell on their half of the mansion they would be able to protect the person. They hoped that it would be enough to save the poor creature. But hope was not on their side for the girl who bared those eyes would soon be moving into that mansion and into a new type of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut will start in chapter 2 (not after the prologue)  
> Chapter 1 is going to be Celestine exploring the house then going to the Tent of Telepathy where she ticks Dipper Gleeful off so he "punishes" after the show.


	2. Do Not call the twins fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you find out about the character a bit and why they moved also the next chapter i am changing the story to no smut cause one I need to get out of that stuff and 2 I want my friend to read it and she's christian.

Summer had finally come in Oregon as a moving van made its way down the open road, bouncing slightly over the potholes that last winter had left. A car carrying a family drove ahead of the truck along with a wheelchair and minor things. A woman around the age of 50 drove the car. Her blue eyes stayed focused on the road as her shoulder length brown hair blew in the breeze from the open window. Next to her sat a slightly older man with short blond hair that covered his tired green eyes. He smiled and listened to the sound of his wife humming next to him. "It'll be nice to finally live in the country." He spoke softly, looking behind him to see a red blanket huddled into a shivering ball that held his 21 year old daughter. He didn't blame her for what happened. They had to move for her safety. She had attempted suicide more than once.

The reason for their move was that during his dedication in the military, his daughter ran into the room screaming about a demon that had killed many people in the hallways. Security had checked to see if it was true but only to find out that nothing was there. The man's child and family had been humiliated on Live TV. Once the incident happened the family was humiliated. "The Jones child was insane. Celestine needs a mental hospital. You should have never let her outside in public." All those harmful words impacted Marcus, Angela, and Celestine harshly. What was worse was that Celestine, his pride and joy, began to cut herself in order to escape the pain and torment she endured in public. He needed to find a place where no one would judge them. He looked to his cousins for answers and found a place where weird was normal. "Gravity Falls". 

Marcus pulled out something from his pocket and placed it in front of the blanket. "I heard those two can do wonders. Maybe they can help you." He said trying to soothe his child. Black hair popped out of the blanket as two Crimson eyes stared at the piece of paper. Adjusting her thick framed glasses she picked up the object in her pale hands. "Come see the amazing Gleeful twins in the Tent of Telepathy. Show starts every night at seven in Reverse Falls? Dad you said we were going to Gravity Falls." Celestine said rubbing her eyes again. Her father cleared her throat. We are moving to Gravity Falls but our house is in between both Gravity Falls and Reverse Falls." He said. "That's right and you won't guess what?!" Her mother finally popped in cheerfully. "The house is called Reverse Gravity mansion. And it holds that demon that was put away ten years ago. You know Bill Cipher. You know what that means?" Her mom said turning up the hill towards the house. "That now I get a demon to torment me?" Celestine huffed looking at the house ahead. It was large and odd, as if someone had taken a billion dollar mansion, cut it in half, and then nailed it together to half of an old run down mansion. Yep it was going to be strange. Her thoughts stopped when she heard her mother squeal with delight. "It means that I can continue my novels! No more writers block for me!" She practically sang the last part. 

The car stopped in front of the mansion as Angela got out of the car and ran to the trunk, opening it to retrieve her husband's wheelchair. "Celestine you can go inside and find your room! I'll help your dad get in his chair. The master bedroom is on the first floor so the second floor rooms are open. If you want there is a room in the attic!" Her mother called out as she moves the wheelchair to the passenger's side. Celestine began to head towards the entrance listening to the gravel move under her combat boots. This may be a brand new life for her. 

The inside was very bizzare. On one side of the house which was the Reverse was a large parlor decorated neatly. It was as if walking into a palace, while on the other side it was rustic and old fashioned. Celestine loved things that were strange but this took the cake. She headed up the half marble half wooden stairs entering the halls filled with rooms. Not one was to her liking. She continued up to the attic where she found one single door. The door was painted in two colors that were split down the middle. One side was blue and ones side was yellow. A triangle was centered on the door with a large eye in the middle of it. This room sent chills of fear and pleasure down her spine as she finally opened the door. Inside was a room as long as the length of the house. It was beautiful to her standards. Two King sized beds on either side of the room with the same colors as the door to it. The windows were triangles and had amazing views of both the towns. Looking at her watch it was already four thirty. Celestine stretched and laid on the yellow bed drifting to sleep.

It was finally seven and there Celestine stood in front of the large blue tent. On her way towards this place her eyes had changed her view six times. Each one was to a different location. Her eyes kept changing everytime she got close to the tent. It was as if her eyes were telling her to return home, as if som evil lurked behind the entrance. She reached for the flap again only to grip the leaves of a willow tree. Looking around she saw a world where monsters walked freely. That was it, she wanted answers. Shutting her eyes she walked into the tent and opened them. She was finally inside. Looking around she saw that the tent was decorated elegantly. It was filled with stares and eyes like the one on her door. It was very mysterious indeed. Looking around she spotted a seat by the exit. 'It would be a good idea to sit in the back just in case these two are fakes I can leave.' Celestine thought to herself as she took that seat.

The show began and two people entered the large blue stage. They were both equally beautiful in their ways. The boy was tall and very handsome. His physique and charming clothing made him look like a prince in a story. His short brown hair showed a birthmark in the shape of the Little Dipper. His blue eyes matched his clothing along with the gem holding his cape in place. His sister was just as lovely has him. Her long brown hair moved softly to her movements and both of them bowed to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Tent of Telepathy. I am Mabel Gleeful." She spoke proudly "And I am Dipper Gleeful." Her brother soon followed behind her. They soon spoke in unison. "And we are known as the Gleeful twins." As they spoke those words a large blue light appeared in their hands as it moved around the tent lighting it. She was astonished by their powers until Celestine saw that it wasn't coming from them. 

A man in all blue stood nervously behind the stage moving his lips as if enchanting something. Celestine's eyes followed his gaze only to see that he was looking at the gems the twins wore. It finally clicked. They were fakes. Celestine stood up causing the audience to gasp and watch her in fear as she began to head towards the exit. "Whoa whoa whoa! Where do you think you're going miss?" The voice behind her boomed with anger. Celestine turned to see Dipper towering over her with both anger and interest. "I would tell you what I saw but then your fans will either not believe me or feel deceived." Celestine hissed at him, venom drilled into those words as they processed into the twins' minds. Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks before turning their attention back to her. Dipper leaned closer to her causing some girls in the audience to gasp. "And what is it you say cutie~?" He teased. Celestine wasn't phased by his question. Crossing her arms she spoke. "The man behind stage is enchanting those gems. The same ones you are using for your magic tricks." She stated. Dipper glared at Mabel and motioned for her to open the curtian. His sister obliged and opened it. No one else could see the man but you did. He wore a blue suit and his hair was blue. Everything about him besides his skin was a pale blue. Everyone began to laugh at Celestine. Dipper silenced them all when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen for our trick we will make this rude young lady vanish." Dipper announced as his sister walked up behind the unsuspecting ravenette and began to bind and gag her. Smoke soon formed around Celestine as she soon found herself in a cage inside of a room. Sounds of cheers could be heard in the other room. 'What kind of hell did I fall into?' She thought.


End file.
